memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Passage to Moauv
Passage to Moauv was the first of 11 TOS stories produced by Peter Pan Records. It was initially released in 1975 as an audio production along with two other stories. It was subsequently packaged by itself accompanied by a 20-page comic book. This was the first of seven stories set during Captain James T. Kirk’s first five-year mission aboard the and the first of six with an associated comic book. In this story set in 2268, the ferried a telepathic pet home. Introduction ;Teaser ad promoting the initial LP release :The crew of the ''Enterprise in a trio of exciting adventures on a long-playing 33 1/3 RPM disc! You’ll be on the edge of your seat for the “Passage to Moauv,” weep for “The Crier in Emptiness,” and drink in “In Vino Veritas”! High-quality recordings, with no “warp factor”!'' Summary :Captain's log, stardate 5440: The has been ordered to transport the pet waul of the Moauvian ambassador from Centaurus Base to his home world of Moauv. We are proceeding on course... as rapidly as possible. References Characters :Ewass • Gebson • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Shiboline M'Ress • Oavid • Prentiss • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura Christine Chapel • I-Chaya Starships and vehicles : Locations :Beta Quadrant Centaurus Base • Horsehead Nebula • Moauv Races and cultures :Caitian • Human • Moauvian • Vulcan States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet Klingon Empire Science and technology :environmental suit • intercom • Paq LQ • Paq M • sickbay • splint • tranquilizer Ranks and titles :ambassador • captain • lieutenant • minister • veterinarian • yeoman Other references :bobcat • logic • net • sehlat • telepathy • Starfleet uniform • waul Timeline Chronology * Beginning stardate 5440, the Enterprise began a 14.25-day journey from Centaurus Base to Moauv. Production history * Passage to Moauv was first released in 1975 on Peter Pan TOS record #1 of 23, a 33-rpm LP, along with In Vino Veritas and The Crier in Emptiness. * It was subsequently released in 1975 as a solo story on 45-rpm record #5 accompanied by a 20-page comic book printed on thicker, whiter paper than was normal for comics at that time. * Subsequent re-releases in 1979 had cover imagery from . The audio appeared on records #11 and 23 and the audio/comic on records #12 and #14. * The story was also released on audio cassette in 1979 accompanied by The Crier in Emptiness. Appendices Background * Hikaru Sulu and Nyota Uhura were not drawn to resemble George Takei and Nichelle Nichols. The Caitian Shiboline M'Ress was depicted as a furless, blue-skinned humanoid. * The story was similar in premise to }}, an un-filmed TOS story outline pitched by David Gerrold in 1967 and published as a manga comic in 2008. * Inside cover artwork promoted Peter Pan Records’ adaptations of characters licensed from Marvel Comics. In particular, it featured characters from ''Planet of the Apes'', a movie series seen by Roberta Lincoln. Peter Pan Records adapted four of the five original Apes films into comic and record sets. The also crossed over into the Apes continuity in . * The inside cover artwork also included Dracula. Star Trek writer and editor Marv Wolfman wrote Marvel’s Dracula comic for many years. He included the character in a cameo in . * Kirk cited the Federation law against transporting harmful animals, first mentioned in . * McCoy said he’d keep the waul in sickbay along with their other experimental animals. The experimental halo-fish and gossamer mice were first seen in . Other animals such as the mongcat Fuzzybutt were overseen by veterinarian Ruth Rigel in . * Centaurus was the fourth planet in the Alpha Centauri star system. Based on its name, Centaurus base might be located near the planet’s capital city of and the New Athens Spaceport, or it might be an orbital facility. Information * Cover art was attributed to Neal Adams. (Grand Comics Database) * Interior art was attributed to Russ Heath (pencils) and Dick Giordano & Neal Adams (inks). (Hasslein Books) * Credits for original artwork to pages 18, 19 and 20 were attributed to Russ Heath and Terry Austin. (Heritage Auctions) * Artist Russ Heath said Dick Giordano had gotten the art assignment at Continuity Studios. Heath said he did two of the stories, adding Gray Morrow’s face to one of the background crewmen. ( , page 257) Of the four 1975 stories with comics, background characters only appeared in Passage to Moauv. The one with a mustache on page 5 resembled Morrow. Related Stories * }} – A bandi-bear overwhelmed the Enterprise ''crew with negative emotions while en route from Wokkle III to Cawley Station. * – An alien composed of sound inadvertently threatened the ''Enterprise. Gallery Moauv-Prentiss.jpg|Yeoman Prentiss Moauv-Gebson.jpg|Security officer Gebson Moauv-Oovid.jpg|Ambassador Oovid Ewass.jpg|Panicked Ewass Moauv-splint.jpg|Prentiss with a splint External links * * Passage to Moauv article at the [http://www.danhausertrek.com/Records/Main.html Curt Danhauser's '''''Guide to the Star Trek Story Records]'' * Passage to Moauv article at the ''Grand Comics Database' Category:Audiobooks Category:TOS comics Category:1975 productions and publications